card_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire
The Fire attribute is one of the 11 known elements, and one of the most popular. Cards associated with the Fire element tend to consist of large, intimidating, strong carnivores. Creatures who can conjure fire or heat are also often found in this category. More often then not, they have a decently high Hp and a powerful attack. However, they tend to lack in the abilities department, having abilities that only target a very limited amount of creatures under specific circumstances. There are a few notable exceptions to this, such as Tyrannosaurus Rex, and a recent effort to change this in newer cards has been made. Deck Strategies Using Fire attributes Fire attributes are best known in that they require little strategy to use. Due to their high HP and attacks, they are more than capable of holding their own against the other attributes. People who speicalize in Fire attributes typically tend to rely on the high attacks to dominate the field and ensure that the opponent's creatures will be on the field for as little time as possible. Defending against Fire attributes Any creature with defensive abilities can severely hinder a Fire attributes chance at suceeding. By taking away the high attack of a Fire attribute, it will go down with minimal casualties. Another strategy would be to utilize Water attributes. Due to a Fire attributes natural weakness to Water attributes, even the weakest Water attributes can take a big chunk out of a Fire attributes HP. Notable Cards Tyrannosaurus rex is a very powerful Fire attributed card, fully capable of going up against the majority of Prehistoric cards. Devils' Chorus is perhaps the most used move card, commonly abused to negate abilities like High Flyer that would stop active cards dead in their tracks. Card Listing Pure Fire-Attribute Cards 'Prehistoric' Abelisaurus Acrocanthosaurus Alectrosaurus Alioramus Allosaurus Altispinax Amphicyon Andrewsarchus Arctotherium Carcharodontosaurus Daeodon Daspletosaurus Deinocheirus Dilong Dimetrodon Ekorus Ekrixinatosaurus Eocarcharia Fasolasuchus Giganotosaurus Gigantophis Guanlong Jaekelopterus Kelenken Megalosaurus Megantereon Megistotherium Mesonyx Neovenator Postosuchus Pyroraptor Rajasaurus Raptorex Sarkastodon Saurophagnax Saurosuchus Therizinosaurus Thylacoleo Torvosaurus Tyrannosaurus Rex Tyrannotitan Xiongguanlong 'Nomen Dubium' Manospondylus gigas ='Move Cards' = Devil's Chorus Fire Frenzy Inferno Mongolian Heat Rainbow Blaze Spark Lit Blast Spitfire Rain Genome Incorporated Drakoarex Gurath Pachysailasaurus Pararaptor Thanksgiving Tyrannotank Myth Bennu Bird Chinese Dragon Crocotta Erymanthian Erymanthian Boar Minotaur Nemean Lion Phoenix Set Animal Misc. Cards Black Cat Sigma's Mythology Ra's Phoenix Gaileta Goganodon Juvinile Macilon Palious Palious Cub Move Cards Dimanis Crystal Entertainment Movie Cards Babookari Carakiller Future Predator Gryken Snowstalker Others Omega T-Rex Half Fire-type Primary Fire-type Prehistoric Achillobator Agriotherium Angaturama Balaur Daemonosaurus Deltadromeus Dracovenator Erlikosaurus Gastornis Gojirasaurus Hyaenodon Irritator Kaprosuchus Majungasaurus Orkoraptor Phorusrhacos Spinosaurus Stygimoloch Suchomimus Tarbosaurus Titanoboa Utahraptor Velociraptor Zupaysaurus =Move Cards = Climate Change Cruel Thief Deinosuchus Shield Draco Comet Dragon Smoke Intelligence Boost Trick of Thieves Genome Inc. Demonis Gastrotherium Ouroborus Myth Manticore =Deities = Amaterasu Pele Misc. Cards Super Volcano =Gaileta = Diamond Macilon Entertainment =Others = Amargospinus Deinonycanis Raptor Alpha Stegospinus Tyrannops Ultimasaurus Secondary or Tertiary Fire-type Prehistoric Alanqa Deinonychus Falcarius Helioceratops Megaraptor Nothosaurus Oxalaia Puertasaurus Tawa Vulcanodon =Nomen Dubium = Velociraptor Antirrhopus =Move Cards = Heat Absorbtion Genome Inc. Emperor Komodo Myth Tatsu-no-otoshigo =Biblical = Horseman: War Cosmic Disturbance =Constellations = Draco Entertainment =Video Game Cards = Missingno. =Others = Dilophospinus